


Zrozumienie, dekonstrukcja, odbudowa

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 4.0, Ishval Civil War, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Tekst powstał na akcję GWF 4.0 na forum Mirriel do życzenia Sadako: „Roy, Riza i Maes niedługo po wojnie w Ishvalu. Bardzo chętnie przeczytam o ich wzajemnych relacjach, traumach i próbach odnalezienia się po powrocie z frontu. Poproszę sporą dawkę angstu. Ucieszę się, jeśli autor/ka uwzględni też wątki romatnyczne pomiędzy tą trójką (w konfiguracji dowolnej, ot3 przyjęłabym z otwartymi ramionami)”.





	Zrozumienie, dekonstrukcja, odbudowa

Leje jak z cebra. Grube krople walą w dach tak głośno, że z powodzeniem można byłoby uznać je za kulki gradowe.  
  
Na biurku leży stos dokumentów, które Roy przyniósł na weekend, by móc nad nimi popracować. Ale po kilku godzinach ślęczenia nad papierami nie jest już w stanie skupić się ani na drobnych literkach w równych rządkach, ani na pustych tabelach czekających na wypełnienie. Krzesło przy stoliku stoi puste od dłuższej chwili.  
  
Roy siedzi w fotelu przysuniętym do okna i patrzy przez nie na szary świat zasłonięty strugami deszczu. W szybie widzi odbicie swojej twarzy, rozmazanej, niewyraźnej, zniekształconej przez krople mknące po szkle z zawrotną szybkością, gdy łączą się jedna z drugą i pędzą w dół. Giną przy zetknięciu z drewnem framugi, tak jakby rozpływały się w powietrzu albo parowały. Roy wie, że to nieprawda, że zwyczajnie spływają niżej, choć nie mają już wtedy formy ładnej, okrągłej kropli — są bardziej jak plama wody, która nie wie, jak się zachować, więc pierzcha bezwładnie we wszystkich kierunkach, aż wreszcie leniwie rozłazi się po zajmowanej powierzchni jak gnuśny król posyłający swe wojska, by podbiły kolejne ziemie.  
  
Rękawiczki Roya leżą w szufladzie biurka, schludnie ułożone jedna na drugiej, nieużywane, od kiedy Roy wrócił z Ishvalu. Podobnie palenisko po przeciwległej stronie pokoju — puste, jedynie z resztkami popiołu, którego nie da się już wymieść, bo jest go tak mało. Royowi przypomina ono maszt ze zwisającymi strzępami żagli, wciąż wielki i dumny, ale zupełnie bezużyteczny.  
  
W mieszkaniu panuje listopadowy chłód.  
  
Roy od lat codziennie budzi się o równej szóstej, po żołniersku. Bez resztek snu, bez drzemki, nawet bez pragnienia, by przewrócić się na drugi bok i desperacko złapać jeszcze kilka lichych sekund pod kołdrą i kocem; jest gotów do działania w tej samej chwili, w której otwiera oczy. Od prawie dwóch tygodni, które po powrocie spędził w Central City, o szóstej rano w mieszkaniu wita go ten chłód, tak zupełnie różny od przejmującego gorąca panującego w Ishvalu przez niemal cały czas.  
  
Teraz, gdy Roy siedzi w fotelu i niezgrabnie podciąga nogi, mimowolnie kuląc się w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciepła, ziąb przenika go niemal do szpiku kości. Niezgrabnie zakrywa się szczelniej kocem, nie szczędząc sobie w duchu sarkastycznych uwag pod własnym adresem.  _Ty durniu_ , powtarza sobie.  _Ty durniu, szukasz chłodu, by schować się w nim przed palącymi wspomnieniami wojny, a żałośnie nakrywasz się kocem w kwiatki_.  
  
Telefon dzwoni zupełnie niespodziewanie, a natrętny, wibrujący dźwięk przeszywa mieszkanie jak nowa fala chłodu. Roy spuszcza nogi i odsuwa koc, po części zły, że zakłóca mu się spokój, a po części wdzięczny, że przynajmniej konieczność odebrania zmusiła go do zejścia z fotela i odsunięcia nakrycia.  
  
— Halo?  
  
—  _Roooooy?_  — pyta ktoś bełkotliwie. —  _To jessst, cha, cha, cha..._  — Śmieje się przez chwilę. —  _To jessst panie majorzeeee Musss... Aaa nie, no przecież zaraz... chwilessszkę, teraz to już: pułkowniku!... Pułkowniku Mustang!_  
  
— Przy telefonie — rzuca krótko Roy. — Kto mówi?  
  
—  _Podpułkownik Hughes melduje ssssię!_  — odpowiada Hughes. Słychać jakiś szum i Maes mamrocze cicho, jak gdyby odsunął się od słuchawki: —  _No iii się rozlało..._  
  
Roy mruży oczy.  
  
— Hughes. Maes Hughes, czemu dzwonisz do mnie, gdy jesteś pijany — pyta beznamiętnie, czując, jak powoli zaczyna w nim wzbierać irytacja.  
  
—  _Bo piłem_  — oznajmia Hughes, jak gdyby to miało wszystko wyjaśniać.  
  
— Nie pytam, czemu jesteś pijany, tylko czemu do mnie dzwonisz w tym stanie — parska Roy.  
  
—  _Paaaanie pułkowniku Mussstang!_  — zawodzi Maes. —  _Bo ja cię zapraszam do naszego... hik!... naszego baru na kolejessszkę!_  
  
Roy opiera czoło o ścianę i natychmiast przeszywa go ten chłód, którego tak bardzo ostatnimi dniami szuka. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Maes spędza w barze prawie każdy wieczór od powrotu z Ishvalu i że nie pierwszy raz kończy pijany jak bela. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie dzwonił do Roya i nigdy też nie proponował mu dołączenia do tego regularnego upijania się w sztok.  
  
Przeciera dłonią szczękę.  
  
— Maes, weź się tam ogarnij i wracaj do domu, idź spać — mówi i wzdycha.  
  
—  _Rrroy_  — syczy nagle Maes. Jego głos jest ostrzejszy, niemal ostrzegawczy; Hughes nawet brzmi bardziej trzeźwo. —  _Przestać się tam opierrrdalać w tym swoim mieszkaniu i chodź do baru. Łazisz i płaczesssz po kątach jak małe dziesssko, które zgubiło zabawkę_.  
  
Roy w pierwszej chwili chce zaprotestować, że wcale nie płacze i że jedyny kontakt z wodą, jaki ma, to obserwacja deszczu spływającego obficie po oknach, albo że no właśnie, przecież pada deszcz, więc nigdzie nie idzie, ale Maes nie daje mu dojść do słowa.  
  
—  _Rrrób, jak mówię. Może od tego nie umrzesz_  — dodaje gniewnie.  
  
— Może nie umrę — zgadza się niechętnie Roy i odrywa czoło od ściany tylko po to, żeby się przekręcić i oprzeć o chłodny mur plecami.  
  
—  _No to może chodź!_  — żąda, ale po chwili łapie go czkawka i nagle nie ma ani śladu po gniewie Maesa. Słychać tylko śmiech przeplatany z głośną czkawką i Maes dodaje wesoło: —  _Wdziewaj prędko te swoje magisz... magiczne rrrękawiczki i bierz parasoleczkę, panie... hik!... panie zapałko, bo przemokniesz i tyle z tego będzie. Bo, prossszę ja ciebie, nassszła mnie ochota na płonące drrrinki_.  
  
Roy zamyka oczy, rozważając odwieszenie słuchawki i zignorowanie zaproszenia Maesa. Mógłby po prostu zostać w mieszkaniu, może wreszcie zająć się tymi dokumentami, które już tyle czasu żałośnie czekają na wypełnienie, a może otworzyć okno i wychłodzić pomieszczenie jeszcze bardziej, ale zamiast tego tylko pomrukuje coś o tym, że zaraz dotrze, i rozłącza się dopiero wtedy, gdy Maes komentuje dziarsko:  
  
—  _Zuch chłopak!_  
  
Zakłada płaszcz i bierze parasolkę, ale nawet nie spogląda w kierunku szuflady, tylko gasi światło, po czym wychodzi.  
  
Deszcz wali w parasolkę i Roy rzeczywiście ma wrażenie, jakby padał grad; przyspiesza kroku, a poły okrycia furkoczą za nim zamaszyście, tak jak skrzydła kolibra, i przemakają coraz bardziej od ciężkich kropel, które wiatr ciska w powietrzu na wszystkie strony. Prawie potyka się o krawężnik, gdy przechodzi na drugą stronę ulicy; czarny materiał parasolki zasłania mu większość widoku i Roy idzie niemal na ślepo, tylko szuka wzrokiem stóp innych ludzi, które znienacka mogą pojawić mu się przed oczami. Bar, od niepamiętnych czasów nazywany przez Maesa „ich barem”, jest tylko o kilka minut drogi od mieszkania Roya, ale w taką pogodę zamiast zwyczajnie spacerować Roy woli pędzić szybkim krokiem, więc dociera na miejsce prędzej niż zwykle.  
  
W środku wita go zapach alkoholu; zamyka parasolkę i opiera ją o ścianę obok wieszaka, po czym ściąga płaszcz i odwiesza go na haczyku — wtedy dostrzega Maesa siedzącego na stołku przy barze, gapiącego się w sporą szklankę do połowy wypełnioną piwem.  
  
— Które to już? — pyta, podchodząc.  
  
Maes unosi głowę i uśmiecha się leniwie, a potem klepie stołek obok siebie zapraszającym gestem. Roy siada.  
  
— Pijjjąte, ale końsuweszka czwartego mi się rozlała niessstety — odpowiada nieco bełkotliwie. —  _Panie pułkowniku_  — dodaje po chwili z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który na innej twarzy na pewno uchodziłby za sarkastyczny, ale na poczciwej gębie Hughesa jest tylko oznaką sympatii wyrażonej w nieco droczący sposób. Mimo wszystko Roy, usadawiając się wygodniej, mamrocze szorstko:  
  
— Przestań mi pułkownikować.  
  
Sam także zamawia jedno piwo, ale prosi o takie z wkładką, postanawiając, że skoro już i tak marnuje wieczór, to przynajmniej skorzysta z okazji. Maes kiwa głową z ukontentowaniem i stuka swoim kuflem o kufel Roya.  
  
— Uśmiechnij się, ssszłowieku — mówi do Roya, patrząc na niego z ukosa. — Pijesz piwo z najlepsssszym przyjacielem, a jutro masz wolne... hik!... Tsssso może być nie tak?  
  
Roy bierze pierwszy łyk piwa i od razu czuje w gardle delikatne ciepło. Zaczyna żałować, że nie wziął zwykłego, bez wódki. Przełyka natychmiast i pospiesznie odstawia naczynie.  
  
— Mam papiery do wypełnienia — rzuca od niechcenia.  
  
— Haaa — mruczy Hughes. Kiedy Roy na niego zerka, ten drapie się bezwiednie po brodzie, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. — Już cię tak zasssypują... hik!.. robotą? Daliby sobie ssspokój na razie.  
  
— I co miałbym robić w wolnym czasie? Upijać się? — odpowiada kąśliwie i w tej samej chwili chce cofnąć te słowa, choć wie, że już za późno.  
  
Jednak Maes tylko prycha krótko i bierze jeszcze jeden łyk alkoholu. Odstawia kufel z głośnym hukiem, wyciera usta i zerka na Roya z ukosa po raz kolejny.  
  
— Lepsze to niż opierrrdalanie się w pussstym mieszkaniu — komentuje.  
  
Roy odsuwa dalej swoje ledwie zaczęte piwo i kładzie łokieć na blacie, odwracając się do Maesa, tak że siedzi do niego przodem.  
  
— Kiedy Graciel wraca od ciotki? — pyta, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest uszczypliwy.  
  
Hughes krzywi się nieznacznie i odwraca wzrok od przyjaciela, nie zmieniając pozycji. Roy widzi jego profil i błyszczące oczy zwrócone w stronę cennika powieszonego na ścianie naprzeciwko; mruży je przez chwilę, jakby próbował odczytać napisy.  
  
— Za sssztery dni — odpowiada.  
  
— I do tego czasu masz zamiar upijać się tu każdego wieczoru?  
  
— A nawet jeśśśśli, to co? — mówi zadziornie, marszcząc brwi i wyginając usta w parodii uśmiechu, a głoska „ś” w słowie „jeśli” dźwięczy przejmująco i nad wyraz nieprzyjemnie. Hughes wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami, gdy na twarzy miał ten swój krzywy uśmieszek oznaczający szczerą sympatię.  
  
— To — mówi Roy, na powrót zwracając się w kierunku baru — może byś się ogarnął.  
  
— A może nie — rzuca Maes i to jest tak bardzo nie w jego stylu, że Roy gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, aż świszczy mu ono między zębami.  
  
— O co ci chodzi? — pyta, zerkając w bok. — Co się z tobą dzieje?  
  
— A z tobą? — odbija pytanie Maes i także spogląda na Roya.  
  
Roy tylko na niego patrzy, aż wreszcie Hughes parska śmiechem i upija kolejny łyk.  
  
— Rękawisie przyniosłeś, zapałesz... zapałeczko? Czekam na moje... hik!... płonące drrrineczki — podśpiewuje.  
  
Roy obejmuje dłońmi swój kufel, czując nikły chłód piwa, i wpatruje się w alkohol. Maes mroczy coś pod nosem o zapałkach.  
  
— Nie przyniosłem — odpowiada w końcu.  
  
— No tooo rysuj tutaj te ssswoje... hik!... magiczne kółesssz... kółeczka — mówi Hughes i bierze ostatni łyk; na dnie nie zostaje ani jedna kropla alkoholu, tylko trochę białej piany na ściankach.  
  
— Nie.  
  
Maes odstawia kufel i oblizuje się powoli. Porusza ramieniem, chcąc unieść rękę, i przez ułamek sekundy wygląda tak, jakby miał zamiar zawołać barmana i zamówić kolejny kufel, ale rezygnuje, kładąc łokcie na blacie, po czym splata palce i opiera na nich brodę. Wzdycha, niejako z ukontentowaniem, i przenosi wzrok na Roya.  
  
— A więsss to tak — mówi, brzmiąc nieco trzeźwiej, choć nadal słychać, że sporo wypił. — Pułkownik Roy Mussstang unika ognia.  
  
Roy głośno prycha i bierze spory łyk piwa.  
  
— A porucznik Hughes upija się w sztok każdego wieczoru — odpowiada.  
  
Tym razem to Hughes prycha, a potem zerka w bok i omiata Roya spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. Roy czuje się oceniany w sposób, którego zupełnie sobie nie życzy, ale nie zwraca uwagi Maesowi. Maes zresztą sekundę później odwraca wzrok, bo wyciąga ręce na blacie i opiera na nich głowę, tak że prawie leży na barze.  
  
— Aleee ja piję na sssszęśśśście — mamrocze z uśmieszkiem. — A ty ssszwendasz sssię po mieszkanku jak... hik!... jak sssierotka Marysssia.  
  
— Na szczęście? — dopytuje Roy.  
  
Hughes prycha kolejny raz, ale teraz jest to prychnięcie szczerego śmiechu. Zamyka oczy i nieruchomieje z głową złożoną na barku i z wyciągniętymi rękami, ułożonymi jedna przy drugiej, tak że dłońmi dotyka rękawa marynarki Roya.  
  
— Grasssiel wraca za sztery dni — szwargocze.  
  
— Wiem, mó... — zaczyna Roy, ale Maes nie daje mu dojść do słowa, tak jakby w ogóle nie słyszał przyjaciela albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, po prostu go zignorował.  
  
— Kupiłem pierśśścionek — kontynuuje. — Sssł... złoty, ssstszema... z tssszema oczkami. Na środku takie większe... hik!... ssszerwone, a po bokach tego oczka dwa małe. Też ssszewr... szerwone.  
  
Roy przez sekundę milczy, patrząc na niemrawy uśmieszek na jego gębie, a po chwili sapie pod nosem raz, krótko, powstrzymując śmiech, i rąbie Hughesa w ramię. Ten natychmiast otwiera oczy.  
  
— No to gratulować! — pokrzykuje. — I ty tak ze stresu pijesz w te wieczory? Przecież wiadomo, że powie „tak”.  
  
Maes przez dłuższą chwilę patrzy na Roya z głową wciąż opartą na barku. Raz pociąga nosem, potem mruga z namysłem; sprawia wrażenie bardzo poważnego człowieka, zupełnie jak nie Maes Hughes, którego Roy zna od lat. Gdyby też Roy nie wiedział, że przyjaciel zwykle upija się na wesoło, mógłby powiedzieć, że teraz wygląda on jakoś smutno.  
  
— Roy — szepcze Hughes po jakimś czasie takiego niemego wgapiania się, wciąż patrząc na niego uważnie. — Jesteśśś Płomiennym Alchemikiem.  
  
Coś w żołądku Roya zaciska się nieznacznie.  
  
— I od wssspomnień o wojnie — kontynuuje Hughes wciąż tym samym cichym, spokojnym tonem; prawie wcale też nie bełkocze — możesz uciec... uciekając od alchemii.  
  
Ręka Roya ześlizguje się z ramienia Maesa, ale ten nawet tego nie zauważa. Ponownie pociąga nosem i czka donośnie, przenosząc wzrok na sufit.  
  
Przez jedną krótką chwilę Roy ma ochotę wstać i wyjść, opuścić Maesa oraz ten jego ciekawski nochal, który musiał wszystko zwęszyć i połączyć fakty, oraz nigdy więcej nie wracać do tej rozmowy. Maes to łebski facet, na pewno rankiem umiałby ładnie udawać, że nic nie pamięta, zakrywając się bólem głowy, a Roy umiałby udawać, że w to wierzy. Przyznał się już sam przed sobą, że owszem, unika ognia i unika alchemii, mając złudną nadzieję, że da radę zamknąć wspomnienia, tak jak zamyka rękawiczki w szufladzie, ale usłyszenie tego z ust Maesa to całkowicie coś innego. Niczym cios, który umiał sparować na ćwiczeniach z trenerem, a który — zadany przez przeciwnika — okazał się silniejszy i zwalający z nóg.  
  
Pomimo to nie rusza się z miejsca, tylko sięga po swoje piwo i opróżnia kufel za jednym zamachem, i wtedy Hughes pyta cicho:  
  
— A jak  _ja_  mam uśśi... uciec?  
  
To jest zupełnie inne pytanie. Maes uśmiecha się niemrawo, przenosząc wzrok na Roya, tak że patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Najwyraźniej zdaje sobie sprawę, że do tej pory Roy w ogóle o nim nie pomyślał, ale nie przejmuje się tym zupełnie — albo dlatego, że wypił spore ilości alkoholu, albo dlatego, że jest tak łagodnym i tak dobrodusznym człowiekiem, co Roy zauważył już podczas pierwszego spotkania z przyjacielem.  
  
Przełyka ślinę, patrząc kolejno na uśmiech Maesa, który powoli opada, potem na jego oczy, które wędrują w górę i pełzną po suficie, aż wreszcie na pusty kufel stojący obok głowy.  
  
— Może twój sposób jest lepszy — mówi.  
  
Maes przenosi na niego wzrok pełen zdziwienia.  
  
— Ile ty wypiłeś, pięć? — kontynuuje Roy bez zająknięcia. Zwraca się w stronę baru i woła: — Barman! Cztery piwa poproszę! Ale bez wkładki.  
  
Hughes unosi się nieznacznie, zabierając ramiona z blatu. Jedną rękę zgina w łokciu i opiera ją o ladę, a na rozpostartej dłoni układa głowę. Ma nieco rozchylone usta i patrzy na Roya z takim wyrazem twarzy, którego Roy nie umie do końca rozszyfrować.  
  
— Powaliło csssię do resssszty — rzuca w końcu, a Roy wzrusza ramionami.  
  
— Może — odpowiada i bierze do ręki pierwszy kufel przyniesiony przez barmana. — A może mam ochotę się upić.  
  
Maes ciągle na niego patrzy i nagle zaczyna rechotać. Kręci głową i przysuwa sobie jeden z kufli Roya.  
  
— Haaa? To moje! — krzyczy Roy, ale Maes tylko szturcha go w ramię.  
  
— To zadosssszusz... zadośśśćuszynienie za to, że rozlaaaem piwo, jak do ciebie dssswoniłem wcześniej.  
  
Roy wzdycha i wypija całe piwo naraz, a potem sięga po kolejne. Liczy w głowie, ile zostało mu pieniędzy w kieszeni, i szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że stać go na to, by permanentnie się z Maesem nabzdryngolić.  
  
— Roy? — pyta w pewnej chwili Hughes, gdy Roy bierze do ręki trzeci już kufel. — Czy tam... hik!... w dsssszwiach stoi porusssznik Riza Hawkeye?  
  
Roy odwraca się z prędkością światła, tak że prawie wylewa swoje piwo, i tylko trochę błędnym wzrokiem spogląda w stronę wejścia. Rzeczywiście, Riza stoi tam i nieco niepewnie rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Roy przekrzywia głowę, patrząc na jej prosty, choć uroczy profil, na jej długie włosy jak zwykle spięte ciasno brązową spinką. Czasami zastanawia się, jak wyglądałyby rozpuszczone, spływające po plecach i powiewające na wietrze. W połączeniu z jej ładną twarzą na pewno robiłyby wrażenie.  
  
Nagle na Royu pada spojrzenie Rizy i kobieta rusza w ich stronę szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem. Roy potrząsa głową, chcąc pozbyć się wytworzonych obrazów.  
  
— Pułkowniku Mustang — zaczyna tymczasem Riza. — Wszędzie pana szukałam, ponie...  
  
— Porusssznik Riza Hawkeye! — wtrąca się Maes, łapiąc puste krzesło barowe stojące gdzieś za nim. — Niech pani siada i sssię z nami napiiije!   
  
Mocuje się chwilę ze stołkiem, najwyraźniej chcąc przytargać go między siebie a Roya, ale przeszkadza mu w tym kufel piwa, który wciąż trzyma w jednej ręce. Roy w końcu bierze od niego naczynie i odstawia je na blat, a wtedy Maes posyła mu rozanielone spojrzenie i wreszcie jest w stanie przysunąć krzesło. Riza obserwuje całą scenę z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
— Prosssz siadać — komunikuje Hughes, nieco chwiejnie wyciągając dłoń, by szerokim gestem zaprosić ją do skorzystania z siedzenia.  
  
Kobieta odchrząkuje i wygładza nieistniejącą zmarszczkę na klapie marynarki.  
  
— Niech pan podpułkownik nie robi sobie kłopotu, ja zostałam wysłana do pułkownika Mustanga, żeby przekazać mu jedną wiadomość, a że nie odbierał telefonu w mieszkaniu...  
  
Urywa, kiedy Maes zaczyna rechotać. Roy posyła przyjacielowi chmurne spojrzenie, ale Hughes nic sobie z tego nie robi i tylko puszcza mu oczko. Roy kręci głową i odsuwa oba kufle dalej, tak by Maes ich przypadkiem nie strącił na porucznik, a Maes w tym czasie jeszcze raz poklepuje krzesło.  
  
— A csszy pani nie wiadomo, że Roy nie lubi, jak mu sssię pułkoniw... pułkownikuje? — pyta zadziornie, a Riza uśmiecha się nieznacznie i zerka na Roya.  
  
Roy chowa twarz w dłoniach.  
  
— Napije sssię pani z nami brunder... brudenssszrafta! — kontynuuje Hughes, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na pojękiwania Roya i na Rizę. Jej delikatny uśmiech podpowiada Royowi, że Riza wolałaby przekazać informację i wyjść. — Wtedy będzzzie pani mogła mówić do Rrroya po imieniu.  
  
— Maes, przestań — zaczyna Roy, ale wtedy Riza przysuwa sobie krzesło bliżej i zaczyna rozpinać płaszcz.  
  
Roy patrzy na nią przez chwilę w zdumieniu, bo zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Porucznik Hawkeye kojarzyła mu się zawsze z nieco sztywną, choć uprzejmą i przyjazną osobą, która nie przekracza granic i sumiennie wykonuje swoją pracę. Teraz, kiedy spogląda na kobietę kierującą się ku drzwiom, by na wieszaku obok płaszcza Roya i Maesa odwiesić swój, zaczyna się zastanawiać, czego jeszcze o niej nie wie.  
  
Przypomina sobie te wszystkie momenty, gdy pewna siebie, wyglądała zza fragmentu muru w Ishvalu, by ocenić sytuację. Albo gdy poprawiała kosmyki włosów wymykające jej się z koka i zasłaniające twarz, kiedy obserwowała jakiś obiekt. Albo gdy przychodziła do Roya i prosiła o rozpalenie ogniska. Mocny chwyt broni, stanowcze spojrzenie i rozważenie wszystkich za i przeciw w każdej sytuacji. Z tym kojarzy mu się wojenna Riza.  
  
Riza powojenna przysuwa sobie właśnie stołek i usadawia się na nim wygodnie, a potem prosi barmana o małe piwo. Nerwowym ruchem zakłada sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho i odchrząkuje; nagle zwraca się w stronę Roya i patrzy na niego przez sekundę. Zza jej ramienia wystaje uszczęśliwiona gęba Hughesa.  
  
— Nie ma pan pułkownik nic przeciwko, że zostanę? — pyta Riza.  
  
Roy kręci głową. Oczywiście, że nie ma.  
  


*

  
  
Roy nie ma zielonego pojęcia, która jest godzina, kiedy wychodzą z baru; nie ma też pojęcia, kiedy przestał liczyć wypite kufle piwa. Barman żegna ich nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem rzuconym zza lady, ale nie komentuje, tylko uśmiecha się krzywo i kręci głową, jakby niejedno już w tym barze widział.  
  
Deszcz zacina jeszcze bardziej. W ciągu kilku sekund od wyjścia z lokalu cała trójka jest przemoczona. Parasol Roya dostał się do trzymania Maesowi, który jako jedyny ma wolne ręce — Roy i Riza podtrzymują go z obu stron, bo ten ledwie idzie — ale z racji stanu Hughesa przedmiot chwieje się niebezpiecznie, a wystające druty co chwilę wplątują się we włosy Rizy. Spinka, która przytrzymuje prawie całkowicie rozwalony kok, trzyma się na zaledwie kilku kosmykach i huśta się w rytm kroków kobiety. Roy w końcu wyrywa Maesowi parasol i składa go niedbale, po czym wpycha sobie pod pachę. Automatycznie wyciąga rękę, by poprawić spinkę Rizy, ale cofa ją prędko, gdy tylko uświadamia sobie, co chce zrobić.  _Jaki z ciebie jest idiota_ , mówi sobie w myślach.  _Jeden wieczór spędzony razem w barze nie upoważnia do cholernego poprawiania włosów_.  
  
Riza jednak niczego nie zauważa. Sama chwieje się nieznacznie, choć wciąż sprawia wrażenie całkiem trzeźwej osoby. Mokre kosmyki grzywki przylepiają jej się do czoła, ale ona idzie dalej, nie zwracając na to uwagi, jak gdyby tak drobna niedogodność nie była niczym istotnym. Roy obserwuje jedną kroplę wody, która skapuje Rizie z włosów i spływa za kołnierz, a kiedy kobieta nawet się nie wzdryga, on przypomina sobie, że Riza przecież na wojnie sotykała się z większymi problemami niż rozwalona fryzura i przemoczony płaszcz.  
  
Docierają do mieszkania Roya w kilkanaście minut. Maes mieszka za daleko, by go tam odprowadzać, a Riza dobrodusznie — jak zwykle — oferuje Royowi, że pomoże mu ułożyć Hughesa do łóżka.  
  
— Nie musisssz tego robić — mamrocze Roy i pociąga nosem; Maes opiera się na nim ciężko, gdy ten szuka kluczy w kieszeni. — Porasss... dzę sobie.  
  
Riza uśmiecha się i Roy przez chwilę myśli, że to jej reakcja na jego bełkotliwy ton, ale ona mówi:  
  
— Jestem porucznikiem. Zawsze muszę być pod ręką, żeby pomóc.  
  
Roy nic nie odpowiada. Udaje mu się wyłuskać klucze i otwiera drzwi. Zapala światło i wchodzi do pomieszczenia, ciągnąć za sobą Maesa, który pomrukuje coś o bruderszafcie, i wtedy uderza go to, jak bardzo jest tu zimno. Kuli się mimowolnie; otwarte okno, pusty kominek, w rogu salonu fotel z narzucanym niedbale kocem — Roy odwraca wzrok.  
  
Nagle słyszy, jak Riza stęka, gdy ręka Maesa ześlizguje się z jej ramienia. Roy odwraca wzrok w jej stronę i obserwuje, jak kobieta z westchnieniem nachyla się bliżej, by pochwycić Hughesa. Spinka wciąż zwisa smętnie z potarganych kosmyków. Roy przypatruje się z bliska misternemu wzorkowi zdobiącemu klamrę i kiedy widzi, że jeden ząbek jest lekko nadłamany, zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy stało się to w Ishvalu. Może podczas skradania się wśród podniszczonych budynków, gdy jakiś odłamek spadł Rizie na głowę i trochę ją poturbował. A może podczas tego, kiedy przyciskała się do muru i pełzła wzdłuż niego na czworakach, by skryć się w pobliskim cieniu.  
  
Riza szybkim ruchem odgarnia nadal mokrą grzywkę wchodzącą jej w oczy, a Roy wydaje z siebie zduszony okrzyk.  
  
— Coś się stało? — pyta kobieta, zerkając na niego z zaniepokojeniem. — Roy?  
  
Roy tylko przeklina się w duchu za to, że myśli o jakichś głupich spinkach. To nie spinka była na wojnie. To Riza.  
  
— Nic — zapewnia pospiesznie. — Daj, zassss... zaciągniemy Maesa do mojej sypialni. Mam dwa łóżka.  
  
Wspólnie udaje im się zwalić już prawie nieprzytomnego Hughesa na posłanie i nakryć go kołdrą. Riza posyła Royowi uśmiech, jakby chcąc przekazać, że cieszy się z dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku. Roy ma ochotę nią potrząsnąć, bo kobieta nie jest tu na służbie. Wciąż ma na sobie mundur, to prawda, ale przebywa teraz w mieszkaniu Roya jako Riza Hawkeye, jego znajoma, a nie porucznik.  
  
Riza przerywa jego przemyślenia.  
  
— Czemu jest tu tak zzzimno? — pyta i obejmuje się ramionami. — Nie rozpaliłeś ognia?  
  
Roy parska śmiechem i zaczyna rozpinać marynarkę.  
  
— Rrriza — odpowiada, przeciągając głoskę „r” tak jak Maes w jego imieniu. — Czemu jesteś taka... normalna?  
  
Riza unosi brwi.  
  
— Zapomniałaś o wojnie? — kontynuuje. — W ogóle cię ona nie rusza? Nawet Maes zgadł, że nie mogę znieśśść widoku ognia...  
  
Wtedy Riza robi coś, czego Roy w ogóle się nie spodziewa — podchodzi do niego i przytula go z całych sił.  
  
— Roy — mówi i ściska go jeszcze mocniej. — Roy.  
  
Roy chwieje się w jej ramionach, po części od alkoholu, po części od ciepła jej ciała, a po części od przyjemnego zapachu bijącego od Rizy. Przelotnie zastanawia się, jakich używa ona perfum, ale po chwili dochodzi do wniosku, że ktoś taki jak Riza Hawkeye na pewno nie traci czasu na kupowanie pachnideł i że to na pewno proszek do prania.  
  
Riza zaczyna rozpinać mu marynarkę.  
  
— Riza...! — krzyczy, odpychając jej dłoń. — Nie możemy... Nie w takim stanie...  
  
Riza parska śmiechem, choć jest to śmiech zupełnie pozbawiony wesołości.  
  
— Royu Mustang, jesteś głupi — informuje go. — Idziemy tylko spać. Jestem pijana i nie mam zamiaru tak wracać do domu.  
  
Widzi jego wzrok pełen niezrozumienia, ale dalej rozpina ubranie, aż w końcu zsuwa mu je z ramion. Roy sam rozsznurowuje buty i je ściąga, a Riza podąża jego śladem.  
  
Kiedy oboje są już pod kołdrą, stłoczeni ciasno na niewielkiej powierzchni, Riza chwyta lewą dłoń Roya i zaczyna powoli rozmasowywać palce, ogrzewając je nieznacznie.  
  
— Zamarzłbyś — mówi, widząc jego spojrzenie.  
  
Roy w milczeniu obserwuje jej wilgotne włosy rozsypane na poduszce, już niespięte — klamerka leży na stoliku obok łóżka, odwrócona tak, że widać złamany ząbek. Kiedy Roy zerka na spinkę, postanawia, że rano naprawi ją za pomocą alchemii. Riza wciąż masuje jego palce i wyciąga rękę, by pochwycić nią drugą dłoń Roya.  
  
— Cieplej? — pyta.  
  
Pokój trochę wiruje mu przed oczami, gdy odwraca wzrok od spinki, ale delikatny uścisk Rizy działa jak kotwica trzymająca go w miejscu. Przymyka powieki.  
  
— Dziękuję — mamrocze.  
  
Nie widzi Rizy, ale czuje, że na jej ustach wykwita uśmiech. Riza mocno ściska go za palce.


End file.
